


Your a what?! ( erisol)

by Midnighttears



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feferi has weird potions in her room based off the sims 3, Feferi somehow plays the sims 3, M/M, origanaly on wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnighttears/pseuds/Midnighttears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally on my wattpad but I'm going to get rid of my wattpad account because I don't use it at all. Anyways the summary, right. When Vriska gives Eridan a potion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the potion

It was a nice evening out tonight. Eridan was relaxing on his bed happily, it was quiet and relaxing inside his room. Eridan felt his eyes close slowly until his door swung open, making him wake up with a jump. He looked to see who it was and it was the cerulean blood herself, Vriska. " Vrisk hawe you ewer heard the term knocking on a door before you open?" Eridan questioned with annoyance.

" Yeah I have, I just didn't feel like it." Vriska said.

" w-well w-what do you w-want?" Eridan questioned.

" I got something for you, it's some sort of potion I think it-" Vriska talked on and on but Eridan did listen. Eridan was more concerned with the potion itself than what Vriska was saying. the potion was in a small bottle and filled with what looked like liquid gold. Eridan was overcome with the feeling of greed, oh how he wanted it all for himself but it was all so sudden. Why did he want it? What did it do? Something just allured him to that bottle.

" HEY, are you listening to me at all?!" Vriska asked angrily. Eridan snapped out of it realizing he had started leaning forward without even realizing it. " Sorry Wrisk I w-was just zonin out" Eridan said shaking his head lightly.

" Yeah sure, anyways I'll just put this right here." Vriska said setting the bottle down and leaving shutting the door behind her. Eridan waited a few seconds until he glanced at the bottle again. Once again the feeling of greed was back but it felt stronger now instead of leaning toward the bottle, Eridan stood up and mindlessly walk towards it.

" I.... w-want it....I need it." Eridan said as his voice grew dark with desire. Eridan grabbed the small bottle and opened it. Eridan greedily chugged the gold liquid. Eridan paused and realized that what he chugged was the most bland tasting drink he had EVER tasted.

Eridan walked to his window and stared at it. It was night time now, how the stars looked so beautiful and the moon was nice looking. The....moon it was full and it felt different. Usually the moon was just something appealing to look at, but this was different. It felt like it was changing him and giving him power. It was brighter than usual to Eridan but not only that... his eyes felt different as if they were glowing, but he ignored it. Eridan just continued to stare at the moon, being unable to look away, as he felt something different with his canines as if his canines became sharp like knifes. Eridan felt a jolt of energy hit him as his irises grew small.

                                               - meanwhile downstairs-

It was nice and quiet downstairs as all the other trolls were relaxing.  Sollux was enjoying himself the most it was just him and his laptop.  " Guys maybe we should go to bed it's getting late." Kanaya said.

All the trolls seemed to agree except Sollux, he was in the middle of coding and didn't want to stop. " You guys go two bed I'll jus-" Sollux was interrupted by what can only be defined as some sort of howling coming from upstairs.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"  Karkat questioned with fear in his eyes. The rest of the troll began debating on what the noice was. " ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT EVERYONE SHUT UP! Sollux go check out what the noise was" Karkat commanded Sollux.

" No way" Sollux said concentrating on his coding.

" NOW!" Karkat commanded again.

" Why don't you make me " Sollux mumbled. Karkat stomped over to Sollux and his laptop, put one hand at the top of the screen and slammed it shut. Sollux quickly pulled his fingers away. " Fine but if I die then my dead body is blaming you" Sollux said in an angry tone.

Sollux made his way up the stairs and checked all the troll's rooms and there was nothing wrong with them. Sollux then made his way to the final room, Eridan's. He opened the door to see Eridan or at least he thought it was Eridan. But if that was Eridan then why did it have a tail, wolf-like ears where his horns should be, fangs, claws , and yellow golden eyes. " ~ oh, my god~" Sollux whispered shakily. 'Eridan' seemed to notice him and growled at him. " E.D is that you?" Sollux asked shakily but 'Eridan' was starting to charge towards him on.... all fours? What was ' Eridan' trying to do?


	2. That's a good boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux now has to tame the wild 'Eridan' in order to avoid getting clawed

That thing that he assumed was Eridan was charging right at him and Sollux needed some sort of defence. Suddenly 'Eridan' couldn't move, heck he wasn't on the ground he was being levitated by Sollux. Apon a closer view it was Eridan, and the tip of his wolf ears were curved back like his horns but why does he have wolf ears instead of horns. Eridan was flailing his claws in hope of scrathing Sollux but Eridan wasn't too close to Sollux or at least so he couldn't hurt him.

" OK DUDE, what happened to you?" Sollux questioned. Eridan stopped trying to claw Sollux an instead growled angrily at him. Sollux didn't know what to do, chances are Eridan won't be talking at all and he needed a way to leave without getting clawed by Eridan. Suddenly Sollux got an idea, it was a bit stupid but it might just tame Eridan.

" Bad boy, BAD" Sollux commanded hoping that his stupid idea would work. Eridan seemed to calm down and actually looked a bit sad now. Now Eridan was whimpering like an actual dog. " Uh....there, that'th a good boy." Sollux said slowly hoping that when he set him down he wouldn't charge towards him and attack him.

Eridan started panting happily, he guessed his trick was working and Sollux set him down. Eridan started to charge towards Sollux on all fours again but instead of an angry expression he seemed happy and wanted to see Sollux. Eridan pounced on Sollux happily and started licking his face. At first Sollux was going to levitate Eridan off of him but then he realized he just was showing his affection towards him.

After that Eridan got off of him and Sollux got up and wiped his face. Sollux was about to pet Eridan until something caught his eye, it was an empty glass bottle lying in the middle of the floor.

Suddenly it was all coming to Sollux. If got bit by some sort of wolf thing then he would have complained. If Sollux remembered correctly from watching Feferi play the sims 3 with all of her sim package add-ons, the supernatural one included a werewolf feature and one way to become a werewolf is to drink a potion and Sollux thought that's probably what happened. "Hey E.D, did you drink thome thort of pothon?" Sollux questioned.

Eridan nodded. "Did the bottle look like thith?" Sollux questioned. Eridan looked at the bottle and nodded. " Oh boy." Sollux Said burying his face into his hands. Eridan started to whine again. "Don't worry E.D, we'll get you back to normal" Sollux said petting Eridan. Eridan was panting happily and Sollux saw that Eridan's tail was wagging. "Hehe, you like being pet don't you." Sollux said happily as Eridan nodded happily. "Ok then We'll get to the bottom of thith." Sollux said with determination.

Sollux went downstairs to show he was NOT dead and to break the news to everyone. " Hey guyth, I found our thourthe of the noithe, now when he cometh down pleathe try not to look thcared or thocked." Sollux said. All the other trolls waited as Sollux called Eridan down. When Eridan came down all the other trolls were mentally shocked, trying not to look as shocked as possible when they saw Eridan, what happened to him?


	3. A cure for Eridan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux and Feferi try to find a cure for Eridan

"Oh my, what happened to Eridan?" Kanaya questioned staring at the wolf-like animal.

"No time to explain" Sollux said.

"Actually we have time." Kanaya corrected.

There was a minor pause and the Sollux continued. "Ok, tho thomeone gave E.D a potion and well...thith happened." Sollux said holding up an empty bottle. As soon as Vriska saw the bottle a jolt of fear flashed into her. " Ok, guyth everyone take off one thoe and place it in the center, then E.D will pick the thoe up of the perthon of whoever gave the bottle to him." Sollux explained.

The trolls did as they were told and placed one shoe in the center. Vriska made sure it was far enough from Eridan to see but close enough so it wouldn't look suspicious. "Ok E.D feel free to chew the culprit'th thoe" Sollux encouraged.

Eridan went over to the shoes and sat down. He examined the shoes and the started batting them away to show that it wasn't the troll who did it. First Karkat's, then Gamzee's, then Terezi's, the pattern went on until one shoe was left, Vriska's. "Ith that who gave you the bottle?" Sollux questioned. Eridan got a devious smirk, nodded, and ripped the shoe in half with his mouth. Everyone except Eridan who felt quiet proud of ripping Vriska's shoe, turned to Vriska who had a shocked look on her face.

"Tho it wath you." Sollux said angrily.

" I-I-I thought it would give him wings" Vriska lied. But Sollux knew she was lying. He knew she knew what she was doing.

"Well Vrithka, you are the lucky prize winner of helping me find a cure for E.D." Sollux said.

"Wait Sollux I think I might know a cure for Eridan" Feferi spoke up.

"You're lucky Vrithka next time thomethiing like thith happenth, you're burning alive." Sollux said with his phyionics flickering. "E.D you wait down here, ok?" Sollux said petting Eridan. After Sollux and Feferi left the room Eridan instantly had a look of sadness.

Eridan then went under an empty box Sollux used for a foot rest sometimes. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM NOW?!" Karkat questioned.

"I think he already misses Sollux and Feferi." Kanaya guessed. In a matter of seconds Eridan began whining loudly. After a minuet of whining Vriska stood up from her seat and started to exit towards the door.

"And where do YOU think you're going?" Terezi questioned angrily.

"I'm getting out, I've had enough of this brat's whining." Vriska said angrily. 

"oh no, YOU were the one who got him in this state and this is your punishment." Terezi said. Vriska stopped in her tracks.

" Fine but I can last, longer than you guys." Vriska said angrily sitting back down.

\- meanwhile upstairs-

"HOLY THIT you have pothionth IN YOUR ROOM?!" Sollux questioned

"Yep, they all are replicas of the potions in the Sims 3." Feferi said displaying her shelfs displaying sims 3 potions.

"AHA, that's the problem, the werewolf one is gone." Feferi said noticing a missing potion. "I guess they weren't for decoration." Feferi said. "Oh here it is, the cure elixar." Feferi said happily hold a square bottle with light blue liquid in it.

"Come on we gotta give thith to E.D" Sollux said with excitement dragging Feferi by her wrist.

"SOLLUX, these break easily!" Feferi said angirly.

"Oh.... thorry." Sollux apologized.

Sollux made it downstairs happily but before they opened the door they heard a whining noise. " I think that's Eridan." Feferi said.

"Oh really, I didn't know." Sollux said sarcastically. Feferi glared at him as if she were to say 'don't a smart ass'. Both of them entered to see all the trolls completely annoyed especially Karkat who looked like he was going to blow any second with his face a bright red with anger.

"Ok we have the cure."Sollux said happily. Eridan poked his head out of the box and stopped whining. "Aw, did thomeone mith me?" Sollux questioned. Eridan nodded while panting, "Well we got you a cure, now drink up." Sollux said handing over the bottle.

Eridan took the bottle and went back into the box and drank it. There was another howl coming from Eridan and a flashing as if something happened. Everyone except Vriska were waiting to see if he would change back. There was a short pause and then another Eridan howl.

Everyone's smiles for Eridan faded into disappointment and saddness. Sollux began to feel the tears whelm up in his eyes, he failed to change someone he actually was starting to like back to normal.

"I-I-I." Sollux stuttered. Sollux began shaking and turning yellow, he wanted to cry so badly, and it was hard to make Sollux cry. "I'll be right back." Sollux squeaked sounding like he was going to cry.

Sollux ran out the room and slammed the door. Sollux went to the corner of the next room and clawled into in and crouched in to a little ball facing the wall. Sollux silently cried hoping no one would hear him. Suddenly he felt something warm around him. It wasn't a blanket or anything but he opened when he felt someone liking him.

He looked beside him to see what looked like Eridan. "Hey boy, I'm tho thorry I couldn't help you." Sollux said sobbing hugging what looked like Eridan.

"No need to be." said a voice.

Sollux's eyes widened when he heard that voice. "Eridan?" Sollux asked pulling away from the hug.

"Yes?" Eridan replied. Sollux was amazed he couldn't believe Eridan was normal again.

"Wait why did you howl twithe?" Sollux questioned.

"Drama." Eridan explained with that usual shit-eating smirk.

"Come here you." Sollux said play wrestling Eridan with both of them laughing. Eventually Eridan got pinned to the ground by Sollux. "Hey I got an idea." Sollux said seductively.

"And w-what w-would that be?" Eridan responded lowering his eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" Vriska yelled in terror. Vriska had caught them feel flushed for each other and maybe about to pail if she didn't just walk in. Vriska slammed the door and ran towards the box Eridan was in and hid under it, hoping the two weren't going to pail.

"W-well then, w-what do w-we-" Eridan was interrupted by Sollux kissing him. After they were done kissing Eridan let out a small yawn.

"Aw ith thomeone tired?" Sollux teasily questioned. Eridan nodded and Sollux picked him up and carried him to bed.

" Good night thweetie." Sollux whispered as he kissed Eridan's head.

"W-wait, Sol, before you go" Eridan said sleepily.

"What ith it?" Sollux questioned.

"Pet me." Eridan whispered.

"Ok then." Sollux sighed. Sollux sat beside him and pet Eridan's head. Eridan purred a little during the petting but eventually went to sleep. As soon as Eridan went to sleep Sollux got up to leave and after he turned out his lights and closed his door he whispered " He'th thuch a good boy."


End file.
